Bonfire Night
by jennifable
Summary: Sonny Munroe is, in 4 words, a blazing ball of enthusiasm. So imagine her delight when the old english holiday Bonfire night is coming up! fireworks gallore, beach parties, good memories... and a fight with Chad Dylan Cooper? some things never change. ;


HEEEY:) well, this is my very first fanfiction EVER. so be nice! i basically just did this instead of revising for some major exams so im going to fail now, so hopefully its worth it. By the way, its based on a British holiday called Bonfire Night (Just in case no one knows XD) and basically its just a day when loads of fireworks go off. anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:D

* * *

Sonny Monroe was generally a happy girl. A very happy girl, at that. Apart from the daily bickering with, err, "you know who", there was never a day where she didn't look like she had enough energy to blast off to the moon and back. However, today, Sonny Monroe was buzzing even more...if that's possible. November 5th had always been an important day on her calendar. It wasn't her birthday – that was on August 19th – and it wasn't any of her cast's birthdays either. It most definitely wasn't her mom's birthday: Sonny found it hard not to remember when this was since she got reminded when this was in every conversation she had with her mother a month before her birthday. No, today was the British celebration of Bonfire Night - where fireworks light up every inch of night time darkness – and being Sonny Monroe, it was just another excuse to celebrate.

Bonfire Night had been celebrated in her household for as long as she could remember. Every year, the four of them (her, her mother, father and brother) would walk to the field to watch the fireworks display. Truth be told, the fireworks were crap and the rainy Wisconsin climate didn't really do anything any justice. But, it had such a warm carnival feel to it and she loved watching the bursts of color erupt into the sky with her friends and family.

This was the first year without them with her.

Some people thought that her sunny personality (A/N: see what I did there? cheesy much?) would set for a few hours. Some thought it would have been easy for her to sit at home in some old pyjamas, sitting on the sofa, reminiscing about good times in the muddy field, whilst watching the sad part of Titanic and wailing her heart out. She could have flicked through old photographs or phoned Lucy to talk to her while she was at the field so she could feel connected to her family.

These people obviously have no idea what Sonny is like.

Sonny decided that she would host her own bonfire night party down at the beach, and she invited everyone she knew. Including him.

"Why should it matter if you're inviting Chad anyway? I mean, it's not as if you like him!" she thought as she entered her dressing room and collapsed onto the chair.

"Don't try and deny it. Of course you like him."

"Ok, number one: who are you? And number two: I DONT LIKE CHAD! Jeez, why is everyone telling me this!"

"'I'm your conscience, genius. And by telling you that, you've just admitted to yourself that you like him."

"... Shut up, conscience."

"HELLOOOO? SONNY? ARE YOU THERE?" asked while wafting her hand in front of her face.

"WH-what? Oh, yeah, sorry Tawni. I was just thinking, that's all. Anyway, are you coming tonight?" Sonny asked quickly before Tawni could ask what she was thinking of.

"Oh, to your little fireworks show? Trust me girl, if those Teen Gladiators are gonna be there, I'll be the first one there!" she squealed before leaping out of the doors, leaving a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

With only a couple of hours left before it was time to head to the beach for the show, Sonny was ecstatic. She bounced along the corridor, swaying as she walked while listening to her iPod. She was getting so into the song that  
"OUCH!"

And with that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Cooper" Sonny spat.  
"Watch where I'm going? I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one dancing along the corridor like some High School Musical reject!" he shuddered at the thought of Zac Efron.  
"I'd much rather be a High School Musical reject than on some boring drama with you and your 'Drama snobs'! That way, I'm nearer to the real best actor of our generation." Sonny smirked.

"Don't you DARE say his name, Munroe, or so help me I-"

"Zac Efron! HA, in your face Cooper!"

"She said it! She actually said it."  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't lie about such truths!"  
"Of course you would. It's all just a cover up. Didn't anyone tell you, Munroe? You love me. You're secretly in love with me. Everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper!"  
"Really Chad, really? I don't!" She tried to make her voice lower, to hide the fact she was potentially lying, but it came out as a squeak. A huge smirk crawled across his face.  
"I told you Sonny, I told you! You just can't resist me."  
"Ugh, you're such a jerk! Now move, I need to be somewhere!"

"Oh yeah, your little firecracker show. Waste of time if you ask me."  
"Nobody asked you, Cha – wait, did you just call Bonfire Night a waste of time? It really does mean a lot to me. every year, back in Wisconsin, we'd all go down to the field to watch the fireworks. They weren't too good but when you're there, with the people you love around you, its the most magical sight in the world."  
"Yeah yeah, I really don't have time for this. Magical? That's a good one, Monroe. Colours bursting into the sky whilst sounding like a warzone? Right, OK. If you say it's something, then it is Really something: that something is LAME!" he sneered. Sonny stood there, shocked. How could anyone call it a waste of time? "it's a whole lot of nothing! I mean, what is even the point? The gunpowder plot was just a bit of an epic fail. They didn't even get to blow up the Parliament building things. Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny, do you not know anything? it's not even an American holiday! Why are you so keen to celebrate it? Obviously you don't have enough in your life; you have to start borrowing other people's holidays now!"

Sonny just stood there. How could he say all these things and just expect her to be fine with it? Was he really that heartless?  
"If you hate it so much, don't bother coming. D0n't bother yourself, if it's that much of a burden, then like you said: it's a waste of time." And with that, she ran back to her dressing room.

Every time there was an extra ounce of joy, Chad would just have to come along and ruin it. It was just what he did, always finding some way to try and make the sunny Sonny cloud over. Mind you, it was Chad Dylan Cooper. Teen Heart/Jerk-throb, actor, superstar. Of course this was the way he thought, he had been living this way all his life. She had just thought that, maybe, they were actually getting somewhere. All those little things that he'd done for her: dressing up as weird beard, dancing with her at the prom, going on not just one, but TWO fake dates with her...all these times he'd let the ego down for a while and just been Chad. She sighed and sank down the back of the door, thinking about what just happened.

If only she knew that on the other side of the studios, a certain blonde haired blue eyed guy was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

"Sonny! This party is AMAZING."

"Seriously, fireworks on a beach? Best idea yet! Thanks for everything."

"I can't wait for the firework display to start! Thanks Sonny, you're the best!"

"THANK YOU FOR INVITING THE TEEN GLADIATORS!"

Sonny was lost in a sea of compliments from everyone at the party. So far, it had been a success, and everyone was having a nice time. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and right now the firework specialists were setting up the fireworks for the display. She checked her watch: 7:45pm. The fireworks were set to start at 8. Why was she so anxious?  
"You're looking for Chad, duh!"  
"Conscience, I thought I told you to shut up!" she said out loud accidently.

"OH MY GOSH SONNY, I WAS ONLY JOKING! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE CHAD! OH MY GOD!"

Sonny warily looked around to find a rather pale Tawni. She had asked the question and Sonny had just answered it out loud for her. There was no point even lying to Tawni so she just bowed her head in shame and glowed an embarrassed shade of red.

"I – I – Er – Well... oh, who am I kidding? Of course I am. I'm so sorry, Tawni! I fell for the enemy. I betrayed all of you! God, I'm such a bad person! What am I goi..." she didn't finish her sentence. Tawni was beaming at her.  
"Save the explanation. I know you too well, Sonny! I mean, come on, how obvious can it get? You both blatantly like each other, he's always coming over to the prop house to see if you're about, laughing when you do something funny, even just the way he looks at you! And don't even get me started on what you do!"

Deep words from Tawni? Advice? Smiling? What on earth has the world come to?  
"I guess so," Sonny whispered, "but we had some massive arguement before we came. I might have, well, uninvited him..."  
Tawni just smiled. "You'll see!" she squealed before running off towards the teen gladiators again.

Sonny was utterly confused. What on earth was Tawni talking about? OK, she admitted it: she liked Chad. A lot. And from what Tawni was saying, there was a fair chance that he liked her too. But after today, she was worried that all chances available with him had been blown. The beach lights faded as the music began blaring, and the first of the fireworks exploded in the air, highlighting the beach with gold before the ash tricked down like fairy dust. The crowd "oooh"ed and "aah"ed at the sight.  
"I hate to say it, but you were right. It does look magical." A male voice came from beside her. She was surpised at who she saw.  
"Chad? What are you doing here? I thought I uninvited you."  
"Which is exactly why I had to go," he grinned at the memory.

"Wow Chad, not heard that one before!" she said sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue. I -"

"Well that's a first!"

"Shut up! Look, I just came here to say you're right. It is magical and amazing, I'm sorry I said it was pathetic. Of course you know things – well, everybody does, but that's not the point – but I don't know, I guess I was just kind of being a jerk which is just my really weird way of saying that I really like you, I really do, and I wanted to come here because of what you said. Y'know, about being around the people you love? Yeah, that, it just remi-"

He was cut off by her lips gently pressing against his. And as fireworks went off inside both of them, they also exploded into the sky around them, creating a rainbow of colour around them. As they pulled away, smiles were plastered onto both their faces.

"You were rambling" Sonny giggled, "but I think I'm just going to sum it up for you in three words." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Chad sighed and laughed. "I guess it would be a lot easier for me to stop rambling and just tell you I love you too".

And for the second time, their lips met as the shoots of colour went off around them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! and remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
